weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Teegee
Teegee is an odd Fakegee that was created when a normal Weegee clone was exposed to a Fakegee solvent known as Ice Cream Radiation. He is the owner of Teegee's Incorporated, a corporation that makes various ice creams, sherbets, frozen yogurts, candy, and ice cream preparation supplies. He also invented the Weegable Ice Cream Cone, a type of ice cream cone safe for consumption by Weegees. Biography Young Teegee lived the normal life of a Teegee clone, going to school and training to be a loyal member of the Weegee Empire. During the First Fakegee War, he served as a neutral peacekeeping troop, until he attacked by a few members of what would eventually become the Anti-Weegee Alliance. He quickly fled to Weegee Labs, where he ended up locked up for three days. To survive, he ate the only think that looked edible, a subtance that looked like melted ice cream. Of course, it wasn't really ice cream at all; it was Ice Cream Radiation. Because of the exposure to this, he changed in shape, color, and strength. Even his clothes changed color for some inexplicable reason. During the remainder of the war, a scientist name Chemeegee helped him hide from the war until it was over. Teegee stayed at Chemeegee's house for a few years, helping with chores and Chemeegee's scientific work. After the war, Teegee said goodbye to Chem, and left to look for other Weegees who were in his case, creating the Teegee Committee. For about seven and a half years, Teegee's search for Teegees weren't satisfied, and Teegee nearly gave up on his quest to find another Teature. However, he eventually met three other Teegees who were looking for teatures. They were Tortran, Talleo, and Taizeh. As was custom for many Weegees at the time, Tortran adopted Teegee and Talleo, and Teegee married Taizeh. The group eventually found more Teatures (Taesh, Tagamiicho, Tuiyii, Tengalon, and Tushee), and whatever teatures they didn't find, they created. After a while, Teegee made the mistake of creating Teenee. Teenee hastily joined the Anti-Weegee Alliance, and founded an Anti-Teegee Alliance shortly thereafter. To help fight against the group, Teegee gathered up a small militia made of the members of the Teegee Committee, and created Teegee's Army. When the ATA split off from the AWA, Teegee still continued to fight both groups, with funding from Weegee's Army, which the TA later joined directly. When the Anti-Weegee Alliance disbanded into smaller groups, Teegee lost most of his army's funding, making the war with Teenee more difficult, and for a while, the Teegeeverse (a very small star cluster containing the planets colonized by Teegee and his army) went into a period of anarchy commonly known as the Tears of the Teegeeverse. Some of Teegee's Army even left the group, and became space pirates, looting various Weegee cargo ships. Eventually, though, Teegee's Army was given funding to help stop the pirates, and Teegee regained control of his army and his colonies. After the pirates were defeated and Teenee and Taylleo were killed, Teegee eventually retired from the military altogether, and decided to invest his time selling ice cream. With some leftover funds from Teegee's Army, he decided to found Teegee's Incorporated, a company dedicated to creating great ice creams and similar foods to sell to children, the poor, and armies in combat. Teegee made a lot of revenue off his ice cream factory, and eventually began giving funds to help his old army and his government. His corporation is now one of the most popular ice cream sellers out there, and often buys out other Fakegee ice cream creators, distributors, and sellers. Accusations Teegee has been accused of being a weak leader, saying that he was the one responsible for the chaos after the AWA disbanded. A rebel group known as the Tallgamiicho Tan often threatened Teegee's Army, until they were destroyed by General Tariincho. Others say he was a perfectly competent and caring leader, helping the nation come back out of chaos. Teegee has also been accused of embezzlement, mainly because he used money from Teegee's Army that wasn't his, causing the army to discharge some its members due to the lack of funds. Because of this, he has been sue quite a few times However, a common counterargument is that since he paid back Teegee's Army and its members in the form of aid, it doesn't matter much. Tortran is still dealing with the legal papers of this case, and the end of this legal trouble doesn't appear to be in sight. He has also been accused of corruption and monopolism, and many union workers and company owners are saying that he is destroying all competition, and everyone who participates in the competition. Teegee's company insists that he is not breaking down the other competitions, but instead just taking ownership of various companies that distribute ice cream products. They also say that the company doesn't really take control of these companies, they just take in some revenue, add their brand name to them, pay them salaries, organize the ice cream industry. This legal trouble eventually lead to a boycott once, but the boycott eventually disbanded for various reasons. Family *Weegee; Teegee was cloned from him, of course *Chemeegee; helped take care of him for a while *Talleo; adoptive brother *Tortran; adoptive father *Tagamiicho; double-adoptive uncle *Tari; double-adoptive grandfather *Taizeh; wife *Taesh; sister-in-law *Seegee²; son *Salleo²; other son *Sheegee; nephew *Shalleo; nephew *Feegee; grandson (by Seegee) *Falleo; grandson (by Seegee) *Heegee; grandson (by Salleo) *Halleo; grandson (by Salleo) *Theegee; great-nephew (by Sheegee) *Thalleo; great-nephew (by Sheegee) *Htreegee; great-nephew (by Shalleo) *Htralleo; great-nephew (by Shalleo) *Tariincho; aunt *Tulona; adoptive mother *4ten; adoptive brother *4tameecho; adoptive brother *Tuiyii; adoptive nephew *Tarreoh; adoptive nephew *Teebee; adoptive nephew *Tabbio; adoptive nephew *Tushee; pet Further Reading *Here's a link to his wiki. Be warned, though, that it's relatively old, does not have a lot of information about Teegee, and has fallen into disrepair. Category:Letter Fakegees Category:Fakegees Category:Teegee Category:Teegee's Army Category:Teegee's Family Category:Teatures Category:Appears in CYOA Category:Weegee's Army Category:Business Owners Category:Ex-Criminals Category:Generals Category:Non-Recolors Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees Category:Pages with nonexistent links